


Fuck Me

by twinsarein



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: First Time, M/M, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets an interesting gift from Mab.  Hendricks walks in while Harry is using it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribe_protra](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=scribe_protra).



Pinned to the bed by numerous tentacles, I writhe when a second one joins the first in my ass. I’ve never felt so full, and it’s hard to believe it’s a plant doing this to me, because it seems to know right were to press, massage, and caress my body to maximum effect. There are a few high-powered escort services that would kill to have one of these on their payroll.

And, no. Don’t even think I know because I’ve used them. I know because Bob told me so earlier, when I showed him the innocent looking plant. Yes, I said innocent **looking**. It couldn’t possibly be **actually** innocent because it had been given to me by Mab.

I may be her Knight, now, but that doesn’t mean I’m stupid enough to take something from **any** of faire without thoroughly checking it out first. In the world of magic that surrounds me, that means Bob. The conversation had gone something like this:

 _“Holy shit, Boss! Where did you get a Fuck Me plant?”_

 _“A **what** plant?”_

 _“A Fuck Me plant. No one really knows what they’re called, but whenever one starts to work, people almost always say, ‘Fuck me!’ Whether they’re surprised or making a request is also up for debate.”_

 _“This little thing is that big a deal?”_

 _“It doesn’t stay little for long, Boss. Trust me. When you tickle it right there... No... Higher. Yeah, that’s it, right there. When you tickle it there, it starts growing fast, tendrils kind of spilling out. Apparently the thing really knows what it's doing, too. Mortals don't get a hold of them too often, though. Last one I heard about, was being used by an escort service to train their escorts in all the best ways to rock someone’s world. They put their competition out of business in two months. Man, how did you get so lucky? Can I watch you use it?”_

 _“I’m not going to use it! So, does it do anything when its done - like eat its fuckee?”_

 _“Nah, it just retracts back to it’s original size. Are you sure I can’t watch?”_

 _“For the last time, there isn’t going to be anything to watch!”_

I realize the tendril teasing at my leaking slit makes a liar out of me, but what Bob doesn’t know won’t hurt me. I’d stared at it every night for a week while falling asleep before I finally gave in. The curiosity had been killing me, and as skeezy as Bob can be, he usually knows what he’s talking about when it comes to magical stuff. Especially porny, magical stuff.

I still don’t know why Mab gave me the plant, but the pleasure it’s helping me discover makes it hard for me to expend much energy in worrying about it. I’d never known having something moving in my ass could feel so good. Having something caressing every one of my erogenous zones at the same time is pretty damn good, too. I have to admit, I kind of miss contact with a person - eyes meeting, moans mingling - but the sheer pleasure almost makes up for it.

As the narrow tendril at my slit starts working into me, I squirm at the unfamiliar sensation. I’d done the same thing a couple of days ago when it had first penetrated my ass. Considering how that had wound up feeling, I'm willing to go with this other new thing.

When the tendrils in my ass start to fuck me hard and the tendril in my cock follows along, except in counterpoint, my whole body arches up. It’s all the tendrils wrapped around my wrists and ankles can do to keep me from flying off the bed.

My shout as I start coming is hoarse, but loud, and I might have some explaining to do to Bob after all. Dimly, I’m aware of my bedroom door banging open, and someone saying, “Fuck me!,” but I’m too caught up in my orgasm to be able to do anything about it.

Aftershocks are still working through my body when I’m finally able to open my eyes to see who or what had come into my private room. My vision is still fuzzy, but I make out a person sized shape. The size of a linebacker. Stars and stones, I only know one person that size.

Belatedly, I try to cover myself, but the plant doesn’t contract until it senses you’re all done, so my arms and legs are still restrained. Trying to maintain as much dignity as I can while I’m being held down and am covered in my own come, I look up and lick my suddenly dry lips. “Hendricks. Your dirtbag of a boss need something?”

There’s a gun in Hendricks’ hand, but I’m surprised to see him slide it away as he walks further into the room. I’m past surprised when he walks over to the plant and tickles it in the right spot to get it to retract. “Nothing that urgent.”

Blinking at him, it takes me a moment to process the fact that he’d just answered my question. I’m still trying to get past the fact that he’d walked into the room instead of running for the door, let alone putting up his gun and knowing the secret of my plant. And, oh, let’s not forget that I’m still naked and covered in come with tendrils just now retracting from my ass and cock. Thanks to Hendricks.

I’m having a harder time getting over this than I’d like to admit. “Um...”

“Plants or men?”

Blinking harder, I try to decipher his question. He couldn’t have just asked me if I preferred men or plants? Could he? “Um...” Looking him over, my eyes skittered over his groin, but then I registered the bulge, and I looked back, licking my lips. “Men.” I glance over at the plant. “How do you know...why aren’t you shocked?”

“Marcone.”

I think I’m getting better at deciphering Cujo-speak. “Mab gave one to Marcone, too?”

“Yes.”

Henricks starts to undress, and my brain starts to short-circuit again. At least now I have a clue as to why Mab had given me the gift. I’ve come to understand a little about her since I became her knight. I don’t know why, but she must be trying to hook me and Marcone up. I could have spared her the effort. It wasn’t ever going to happen. Hendricks on the other hand... “He showed it to you?”

“No.”

Stars and stones, it’s like pulling teeth, but then I see a small twinkle in his eye. He’s teasing me. That’s sexy, for some reason. “He...gave it to you?”

“Yes.”

“Why?” He’s down to his boxers, and I almost lose his answer at the sight of his unclothed body - muscular, with just the right amount of hair. Scars that I’ll want the stories for, eventually.

“He knows a couple of my kinks.”

As he slides into bed with me, I think about his answer. “So there are more? Am I going to find out about all of them?”

“Yes.”

As his body covers mine, I decide I don’t have any more questions. At least not right now. I have much more interesting things to discover.


End file.
